


Bloody and Beautiful

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [181]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: I would like it to be bottom!dean. maybe he and sam just came back from a hard hunt. both tired. dean got some wounds on him that needed to be patched up and sam was there to help him because he couldn't do it himself. because he was a little confused maybe from blood loss or concussion or both. When sam was working on him he told sam things like it's okay. just some scratches. you can just lick it and the bleeding will be stopped... and then sam did started licking him because bloody confused dean is just so tempting to him. (look at 1104!) so he licked his wounds licked his nipples licked all his way to the south yay! so in the end sam could have a awesome orgasm because he could go super hard just by watching dean lying there bleeding and confusing. and dean... he just need to be there, being beautiful, and limp.<br/>I'd like sam to apologize after the sex because he totally made dean bleed more. but it was nothing compared to a awesome sex of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written bloodplay before so... this is my best shot!

**Prompts** : I would like it to be bottom!dean. maybe he and sam just came back from a hard hunt. both tired. dean got some wounds on him that needed to be patched up and sam was there to help him because he couldn't do it himself. because he was a little confused maybe from blood loss or concussion or both. When sam was working on him he told sam things like it's okay. just some scratches. you can just lick it and the bleeding will be stopped... and then sam did started licking him because bloody confused dean is just so tempting to him. (look at 1104!) so he licked his wounds licked his nipples licked all his way to the south yay! so in the end sam could have a awesome orgasm because he could go super hard just by watching dean lying there bleeding and confusing. and dean... he just need to be there, being beautiful, and limp.  
I'd like sam to apologize after the sex because he totally made dean bleed more. but it was nothing compared to a awesome sex of course

* * *

 

Dean was tired and sore, his favorite flannel shirt stained with blood from gravel and punch produced scratches. But at the end of the day he and Sam were both safe, the bad guy was gone, and Dean felt like batman. But he felt exhausted and kind of just wanted to sleep. His head ached from bumping it against the impala and he thought he might have a concussion. Sam seemed intact, his smart brother always able to take care of himself. Dean decided that with Sam safe he had enough piece of mind to just pass out.

The motel room was gross but the bed was a bed, so Dean fell on it face first. Sam nudged his shoulder lightly. “Come on, Dean. Let me look at you so you don’t bleed out on a gross motel bed.”

Dean was done, he’d exerted all the energy that he was willing to, so Sam peeled off his shirt and pants to examine the damage that “werepires” had done to his big brother. “It’s nothing,” Dean mumbled. “Just lick it better and put a band aid on it.”

Sam chuckled. He was pretty sure Dean meant “kiss” it better, because that’s what he always said when Sam was a kid. “I’ll kiss it better and put a band aid on it.” But Dean was so dazed he couldn’t even get that right. His brother really needed some sleep. It was actually kind of tempting, his brother lying there with nothing but his briefs on. There was a scrape on his neck and Sam hesitantly ran his tongue across it.

The taste of blood was not unpleasant, and Dean groaned in his almost comatose state. “Sam…”

Sam licked along the cut again, and more blood bubbled to the surface. “I’m gonna lick it better, Dean. Just relax.”

His tongue laved over some of the cuts, taking in the metallic taste of his brother. The broken skin was jagged but the blood flowed without problem and Dean’s tongue rasped against the injury. “It’s okay,” Sam assured. “I’m making these better.”

His tongue swiped lower and brushed across one of Dean’s nipples. Dean moaned, but it sounded like pleasure instead of pain. Sam kept his tongue tracing over the pert nipple and alternated between the two of them. He had Dean writhing under his tongue and the bulge grew in his briefs. Sam shimmed them off and Dean’s perfect cock bounced against his stomach. A little precome dribbled on the taut muscles and Sam licked it off, mixing the salty taste with the blood. His tongue licked the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean moaned and bucked up.

Sam covered Dean’s cock with little kitten licks and then sucked on the soft head. Dean was whimpering and begging for more, the blood from his wounds dripping down his bare skin. Sam spread Dean’s legs and his tiny pink hole winked at him. Sam’s tongue cautiously licked across it and didn’t find the taste unpleasant. He rimmed his brother enthusiastically, tongue-fucking his tight hole and getting it sloppy wet with his spit. He wiped some blood from one of Dean’s cuts and used it with the saliva and his fingers to open up Dean.

Dean’s eyes were dazed but his cock was hard as a rock, and Sam didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on. His brother was loose and pliant under him and little whimpers of pleasure. Sam slid his cock inside his brother and moaned at the hot, tight sensation. He started to fuck Dean’s loose, relaxed body, his hands scrambling at his brother’s body. His nails brought more blood to the surface and he licked it off his fingers. He hammered against Dean’s prostate and used one hand to jerk Dean’s cock. His brother grunted and squirmed; his body felt like an instrument under Sam’s hands that he knew exactly how to play.

Dean moaned and then his body twitched with an orgasm. It splattered on his chest and Sam wondered if the come would sting his open wounds. Dean looked almost completely asleep from the orgasm and the possible concussion, and the pretty scene made Sam’s own orgasm fill Dean’s ass. He pulled out and licked the come from the wounds, a salty mess but not unwelcome. Dean’s wounds were probably much worse than if Sam had just slapped a bandage on them and he felt bad. “Shit, Dean. I’m sorry.”

  
Dean waved weakly. “’S fine. Good orgasm.”

Sam chuckled and went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. The cheap fabric was rough but it cleaned the injuries fairly well and Sam wrapped them up quickly, kissing the cuts. “All better.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean slurred. Sam pulled the covers over his brother and tucked him in. Dean looked so vulnerable and Sam’s dick twitched weakly. “Not again, boy.” Sam pressed down on his erection. But maybe later he could convince Dean to use the knives in a more…unconventional way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not going to accept prompts right now because my list is overwhelmingly long but i hope to finish them up and open up again soon!


End file.
